


Early Bird

by wesawbears



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 05:44:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16886727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesawbears/pseuds/wesawbears
Summary: In which Theon turns the tables on Robb regarding this whole pet name situation. Can be seen as a sequel to my "Robb calls Theon sweetheart" fic, but can also stand alone.





	Early Bird

Robb is a cuddler. 

Actually, that’s an understatement, considering the way Robb is currently koala wrapped around him. And he’s so warm, all the time. If this were some kind of rom-com, Theon’s sure he would have a metaphor prepared about love and safety and the sun coming in through the windows or some crap. But honestly, he really has to pee and Robb’s human space heater act is the only thing between him and that goal.

He wriggles slightly and is answered by Robb’s arms tightening around him and stubble nosing at his neck. For a moment that almost diverts his attention in another direction, but his bladder seizes in protest.

“Robb. Gotta get up. Move.”

Robb whines low in his throat. “No…”

Theon rolls his eyes and tugs more forcefully until he manages to dislodge himself and sits up in triumph. Robb slumps back against the pillows and groans as he sits up.

“You’re not asleep,” Theon notes.

Robb raises an eyebrow. “Eloquent in the morning as always.”

Theon flips him off and heads for the bathroom, Robb’s laughter echoing behind him. When he gets back, Robb has wormed himself into the warm spot Theon left behind. He climbs in behind him and knees Robb in the back.

“Hey. Shove over.”

“You were the one who wanted to get up,” Robb answers and gods be good, but Robb was an oversized child. So Theon responds the way any mature adult would- by laying his entire body weight on top of Robb.

Robb, curse him, just laughs and wraps his arms around Theon, turning them so they’re chest to chest.

And this is what Theon was afraid of. Seeing Robb’s face in the morning is a blessing and a curse because it’s too early for either to be anything but themselves. He hasn’t had time to put the carefully constructed mask on, so seeing Robb’s face, so open and adoring and directed at him is too much. It’s too much of an insight into what his face probably looks like to Robb. The thought comes to him, unbidden, that he never wants to wake up any other way.

Despite his heart thumping in his chest, Theon answers Robb with an easy, “Too early for your sappy face.”

Robb smirks, damn him. “You like my sappy face.”

Theon kisses him, half because he knows Robb hates morning breath kisses and half because he doesn’t know what sappy shit is about to come out of his mouth if he doesn’t.

Right on cue, Robb scrunches up his face and pulls away. “Gross.”

Theon grins. “Aww, don’t be like that, baby.”

Bless Robb’s red hair and fair complexion, because it makes it impossible to hide the blush spreading up his chest. 

Theon beams down at him. “You like that?” It’s a rare moment being the one to catch Robb off guard and he likes it.

“I- you’ve never called me that before.”

“That doesn’t answer my question.”

Robb pouts. “Yes.I like it. Satisfied?”

Theon smiles and leans in to kiss him, morning breath be damned. “You have no idea.”


End file.
